Another Chance
by Sir Davis
Summary: Rachel runs into Jesse at a Broadway audition. Jesse trys to win Rachel back.
1. Chapter 1

Another Chance

Rachel POV

I was walking down Broadway, drinking a slushie and a hot dog. I had a good half hour before my audition for Maria in _West Side Story_, so I was calmly thinking about my recent dinner with the Glee Club.

I was glad that I was able to keep up with the rest of them. Even though we all graduated a good six years ago, we all talked. Finn and Quinn had repaired their relationship and gotten married. They even had a little 18 month old named Jacob. To everyone's surprise, Tina and Puck had gotten married, and just had a little one month old girl, Haley. Artie and Santana had recently married as well.

Matt and Mercedes were currently dating, but Matt was expected to pop the question soon. Mike and Brittany were married as well, with a 4 year old kid, Mike Jr. Finally Kurt had married a man named Phillip, and they were happily married.

It was weird; everyone was in a relationship but me. I mean, I was just fine, with my Broadway career just taking off and all, but sometimes I wish that I had someone to confide in, somebody to love.

By this time I was at my theatere. Majestic Theatre, the oldest theatere in Broadway. So many great shows were preformed here, including my all time favorite, _Funny Girl. _I hoped this production of West Side Story would be one of them.

I walked into the theatre. It was humungous. Great, huge, crystal chandeliers hung from the celing. There were thousands, maybe even hundreds of thousands of red felt seats around me. There were gourgeous Christmas lights hung on the celing. In the rafters were musical instruments. On the stage was a huge grand piano in the corner.

"Hello? Mr. Andrews? This is Rachel Berry. I'm here for my audition!" I called out, not seeing the director anywhere.

"By the piano Rachel," Mr. Andrews called back to me. I turned to see a man in his late 20's, with dark black hair coming down to his shoulders, dressed in a black leather tee, and biker jeans.

"I was reading your resume', and I must say that I am very impressed!" Mr. Andrews said to me. "It says that you were the lead singer in your high school glee club, and that you are a great actress. I like you already. But you have to sing something for me. Also, please don't call me Mr. Andrews. Call me Johnathan."

"Of course I will sing for you Mr- Jonathan. I brought a disc with the song I would like to sing with me. I am always prepared. I would also like to say that I will to my very best if I get the part, because I think that I am very well suited for such an iconic role," I said as I walked over to the the CD player and inserted the disc.

"Very well," Jonathan said. "Please begin!" he said as I hit hit the start button on the CD player.

"Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter  
Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter  
Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade  
Don't tell me not to fly, I simply got to  
If someone takes a spill, it's me and not you  
Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade  
I'll march my band out, I'll beat my drum  
And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir  
At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir  
I guess I didn't make it  
But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection  
A freckle on the nose of life's complexion  
The Cinderella or the shine apple of its eye  
I gotta fly once, I gotta try once,  
Only can die once, right, sir?  
Ooh, life is juicy, juicy and you see,  
I gotta have my bite, sir.  
Get ready for me love, 'cause I'm a "comer"  
I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer  
Don't bring around the cloud to rain on my parade," 

I felt good as I sang, remembering New Direction's first sectionals, and I was confident that I would get this.

"I'm gonna live and live NOW!  
Get what I want, I know how!  
One roll for the whole shebang!  
One throw that bell will go clang,  
Eye on the target and wham,  
One shot, one gun shot and bam!  
Hey, Mr. Arnstein, here I am ...

I'll march my band out, I will beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir,  
At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir,  
I guess I didn't make it  
Get ready for me love, 'cause I'm a "comer"  
I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer  
Nobody, no, nobody, is gonna rain on my parade!"

"Well, well, well," Jonathan said. "Never in my four years of directing have I heard such amazing vocals. Rachel, you've got-"

"Mr. Andrews, I'm here to auditon for my part as…Rachel?" a voice said from the lobby. I looked up and saw a person I hoped to never see again. Jesse St. James.


	2. Chapter 2

Another Chance

Jesse POV 

Oh, shit. The last person I expected to see here was Rachel. I knew she loved West Side Story, but I didn't expect her to be at the exact same audition as me. But maybe this was the perfect chance to explain to her about what happened my senior year. Okay St. James, turn on the charm.

"So Rachel? Auditioning for Maria? Makes perfect sense to me. Such a lovely, intelligent, beautiful lady as you auditioning for such a role, you would do amazing," I said in a sugary voice.

"Oh cut the crap Jesse," Rachel said in a feisty voice, "of course I would be great as Maria. But you? As Tony? Would never work. I mean Tony is a sweet and caring guy. We all know that you have absolutely NO heart."

"Anyway, we can talk later. Now I have to audition for Tony. Mr. Andrews," I said turning to the director. "Would you mind if I used the piano?"

"Of course, Jesse. I would love to here you sing," Mr. Andrews said. Oh man, that dude and his love for music. It even suprassed Rachel and I's.

"Okay, I chose a song that I have history with." I said.

"I've been alone with you inside my mind  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times  
I sometimes see you pass outside my door  
Hello, is it me you're looking for?" 

After this verse I snuck a glance at Rachel who was in tears.

"I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it in your smile  
You're all I've ever wanted, (and) my arms are open wide  
'Cause you know just what to say  
And you know just what to do  
And I want to tell you so much, I love you ...

I long to see the sunlight in your hair  
And tell you time and time again how much I care  
Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow  
Hello, I've just got to let you know

'Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying, I love you ..." 

Rachel looked up at me with anger and sadness in her big, brown doe eyes, and I felt a twinge of pain and guilt for doing this to her.

"Hello, is it me you're looking for?  
'Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying ... I love you."

"Well, Mr. that that was outstanding, and I have no doubt in my mind that you will be perfect for the role of Tony," Jonathan said. "And seeing how you and Ms. Berry know each other already, it will make it easier for your characters to interact."

"Sure, Jonathan, sure," I replied while eyeing Rachel. She semmed pissed. Great.

Rachel POV

That bastard. That lying, manipulative bastard. First he betrays me to go back to the scum known as Vocal Adrenaline, then eight years later, he interrupts _my audition, _and sings our song.

But, I must pull myself together.

"Well Jonathan, I would be _delighted _to work with Jesse. We do indeed know each other, and it would be easy to act together." I said

"Great! Rehearsals start a month from now. Here are your scripts. I expect you do now all your lines by then. Opening day is in six months guys, so be ready!" Jonathan said to us, passing us our scripts.

"Okay, all right, I'll make sure that I memorize my script by then," Jesse said, staring at me.


	3. Chapter 3

Another Chance

Rachel POV

I was on my way out the door. Jesse mad me _so_ mad, but he still was kind of cute. Maybe we could get back together, even though it would never happen. I mean, he dumped me.

"Rachel wait up," Jesse called. "Okay, now here me out. I know that you might hate me.."

"Got that right," I said, suddendly releasing that my voice was full of anger. Awesome.

"Okay, but I still love you and I want to prove it to you. So will you please consider going to dinner with me. I just want to explain what happened all those years ago, and if you don't forgive me, you can leave, and I'll never interact with you after the play, just please listen," Jesse begged.

The part of me that always got what it wanted, wanted to listen. I mean, I love_d_ this guy before he broke my heart. He might have lied to me about our relationship, betrayed New Directions two weeks from Regional's, and egged me, but it was possible that he had a good reason. But the rational part of me wanted to deny and yell at him.

The Rachel that got what it wanted won.

"Okay fine," I reluctantly said. "You have 30 minutes to tell me everything. When 30 minutes is up, you will leave. Okay?"

"Great!" Jesse said. "Meet me at this karaoke bar on 42nd street at 6. You'll love it. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"No. But Jesse," I said as he walked away, "don't get any ideas. This is just friendly."

Jesse POV

Yes! She agreed. Now it's time for part 2 of my super-plan. I got her to go to the karaoke bar, now I've got to pick a great song.

*2 Hours Later*

I had the perfect song. A mash-up, something I learned from New Directions, of

Hello, I Love You by the doors, and Apologize by One Republic. I think that those are the perfect songs. Now all I have to do is get to the bar, and woo her back.

I soon arrived at the bar. I spotted Rachel sitting at table in the corner.

"Hey Rach. How are you?" I asked.

"Jesse, you last saw me two hours ago. Unless I was raped and mugged, nothing could have happened," Rachel said to me.

"So Rachel, I have something to say to you."

"Hello," I addressed the crowd, who was swaying. "I have something I'd like to sing. It is a mash-up, two songs put together."

"I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
And I'm hearing what you say  
But I just can't make a sound 

Like a statue in the sky

Her arms are wicked, and her legs are long

When she moves my brain screams this song" 

Rachel looked as if this was the last thing she would have expected.

"Hello, I love you

Won't you tell me your name

Hello, I love you

Let me jump in your game

She's walking down the street

Blind to every eye she meets

Do you think you'll be the guy

To make the queen of the angels cry

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
Woahooo woah

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah

Hello, I love you

Won't you tell me your name"

"Now this song goes out to a friend of mine. Who I hope can be more then just friends. Rachel Barbra Berry, I know I've done awful things to you in the past, but will you take me back?" I said.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel POV

"Jesse, you _have _done awful things to me. When you betrayed me, it hurt. Like, really, really hurt. I was pissed. I loved you and you lied to me," I said.

"But during this whole time I loved you and will never stop loving you. Jesse. St James, I love you, and I will take you back!" I said. It felt so good to be ab

The whole crowed cheered for us.

"Now for a song," Jesse said. Damn, that boy and singing.

(J) Highway run into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round  
You're on my mind 

(R)Restless hearts sleep alone tonight  
Sending all my love along the wire 

(J)They say that the road  
ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line it's been you and me  
And loving a music man  
ain't always what it's supposed to be 

(R)Boy you stand by me  
I'm forever yours  
faithfully

(J&R)Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
oh oh oh oh oh oh 

(R)Faithfully I'm still yours  
I'm forever yours

(J)Ever yours

(R&J) Faithfully_ 

_The End_


End file.
